Semiconductor devices include semiconductor processors, semiconductor memories, such as static random-access memories (SRAM's), and other types of semiconductor devices. A common semiconductor device fabrication process is photolithography. In photolithography, a semiconductor surface is selectively exposed to light through a lithographic mask. The semiconductor surface is developed, and the areas that were exposed to light (or the areas that were not exposed to light) are removed.
Therefore, to employ photolithography in fabricating instances of a given semiconductor device, a lithographic mask first has to be manufactured. However, depending on various aspects of the semiconductor device, such as its complexity, the lithographic mask can be relatively difficult (if not impossible) to manufacture, or relatively easy to manufacture. As such, it can be important to assess the manufacturability of a lithographic mask before the mask is actually made.